tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hachimitsu Kise
Hachimitsu Kise (黄瀬 はちみつ) is the main heroine of Keystone Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Honey. Appearance Hachimitsu Hachimitsu is a lightly tanned girl with dark blonde hair tied into loose, low pigtails and caramel brown eyes. Her casual clothes consist of a pair of denim overalls shorts and a white shirt with sneakers. Her patisserie uniform is a puffy sleeved white shirt with a yellow apron and bow with a knee-length orange skirt. Her shoes are black Mary-Janes and white, frilled socks that reach her shins. Mew Honey As Mew Honey her hair and eyes turn light yellow and she grows black antennae and bee wings. Her outfit is a yellow top with a frilly orange skirt. Her boots are yellow and orange, and her gloves are orange. She also has yellow garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top of her shirt and the tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with orange lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pair of antenna attached to a heart, is on her back. Personality Hachimitsu is a confident girl who has a habit of flitting from interest to interest, wanting to try out anything and everything. Abilities Transformation (TBA) Weapon and Attack Hachimitsu's weapon is the HoneyRaca, an orange and yellow wand that resembles a maraca. The rattle of the maraca resembles a bee hive. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle is in between the handle and rattle. Her attack is Ribbon Honey Blast. Hachimitsu shakes her weapon, causing it to glow. She then points it at her target and fires a ball of yellow light that explodes upon contact. Etymology Hachimitsu is the Japanese word for 'Honey'. Kise is made up of two kanji. Ki, which means 'yellow' and Se, which translates to 'current'. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Annie Campbell/Mew Annie *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Honey Kise/Mew Honey *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Fēng Mì HuángLái (黄瀬蜂蜜, ''HuángLái Fēng Mì)/Mew Mew Fēngmì (貓貓蜂蜜, Māo Māo Fēng Mì) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Fūng Maht WòngLaaì (黄瀨 蜂蜜, WòngLaaì Fūng Maht)/Mew Fūng Maht (喵蜂蜜, Miu Fūng Maht) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Heoni Kim (킴허니, ''Kim Heoni)/Mew Heoni (뮤 허니, Myu Heoni) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Hachimitsu Kise/Mew Honey *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Hachimitsu Kise Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Annie Campbell/Mew Annie *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Hachimitsu Kise/Mew Honey *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Annie Campbell *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Annie Campbell *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Annie Campbell/Miau Annie *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Annie Campbell/Mew Annie *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Annie Campbell/Mew Annie *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Annie Campbell/Mew Annie *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Annie Campbell/Mjau Annie Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Annie Campbell *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Annie Campbell/Mjau Annie *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Hachimitsu Kise/Mew Hachimitsu *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Annie Campbell/Mew Annie (Season 1) Mel Kise/Mew Mel (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Annie Campbell/Mijau Annie Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Trivia *Rusty Patched Bumble Bees live in Canada and the United States. *Bees are considered one of the most important Keystone Species. Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Yellow Mews Category:Mews with Insect Genes Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Keystone Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages